Oniichan?
by writeetwomee
Summary: What will happen if Mamori's overprotective brother comes back from America and finds her dating an old friend of his? Wait, hold that thought, Mamori has a brother?
1. Oniichan?

"Mamoru, do you know what your name means?" His mother whispered as she held a new-born in her arms. Mamoru shook his head. "Well, your name means 'to protect' so you must protect your little sister."

"Yes mom!" Mamoru smiled as his mom showed her the new-born and her name was Mamori.

"Higher! Higher! Oni-chan higher!" five year-old Mamori shouted as her older brother (twelve years old) pushed her on the swings. After hours of outdoor fun, they headed on inside and Mamori's older brother, Mamoru, made her lunch. Mamori's father passed away when she was just a baby and her mother was always working; so, Mamoru was the one who always looked after Mamori and sometimes he even watched over the neighbors' kid, Sena.

I guess you can say Mamori picked up some protective instincts from her big brother. How her Oni-chan looked after her, she did the same when Sena came over. However, Mamori was not as extreme as her brother.

When Mamori was in the third grade, she was made fun of because of her different colored hair by a boy. Mamori told Mamoru and he told her, "Don't worry; Oni-chan will take care of this!" The very next day, that boy transferred to another school. "Oni-chan, what did you do to Takeru?" she asked when she came home."

"Who?"

"The boy that I told you that made fun of me!"

"Oh, nothing. We just had a little _talk_." Ever since that moment, Mamori realized that she should be careful of what she says in front of her older brother.

When Mamori was in the sixth grade, a boy sent her a love letter and Mamoru found out…. And so, the next day when Mamori decided to decline his request, before she could even get near the poor boy he runs away. She knew that this had to do something with her Oni-chan. Even when she asks him what happened, he always smiled and responded with, "I don't know what you're talking about."

That same year, Mamoru graduated from high school and he decided to study abroad to America. Before he left he hugged Mamori and said, "Mamori, if anything is wrong, call me okay? I'll make sure to fly back right away! Remember to eat three times a day and remember to sleep on time. If you don't know how to do your homework call me too!" Teary-eyed, he kissed Mamori on the cheeks and said his good byes and left through the gates. From then on, every night he called home to see how everything was going and on Mamori's birthday he will remember to send her a gift.

Now, Mamori is a senior at Deimon High School and she is the manager of the football team. During her phone calls with Mamoru she tells him almost everything. The only thing she never dared to mention was, Hiruma Yoichi. She was afraid that if she told him anything about Hiruma, he will tell her to quit being manager or maybe even worse, fly back and do something. She did not know who was more fearful, her Oni-chan or Hiruma and she did not want to find out.


	2. Fuckin' Girlfriend?

"Onii-chan!" Mamori started her daily talk with Mamoru, "Guess what? The Deimon won another game!"

"Oh really, that's nice, How was it?"

"So when there was 1:10 left on the clock and that was when they kicked the ball to us and then Sena caught the ball and got good yardage. And then there were some good throws, but I honestly thought we were going to just get a field goal so we could tie, but then the quarterback went for the touchdown and we got it right before the clock struck down to zero!"

"That seems fun. I'm glad you're happy. It's almost eleven over there, you should sleep already."

"But, Onii-chan it's a Friday! And I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Just listen to your Onii-chan and go to sleep."

"Okay, fine. Good night."

"Good night." He said as he hung up the phone.

However, Mamori did not go to sleep. She took out her diary and wrote about her day and the game. It was Mamori's habit to write in a diary every night.

At that time, Hiruma was passing by and he saw her room light was still lit, so he decided to call her. "Hey, fuckin' manager," he began, "You're not sleeping yet?"

"Hiruma? Wait how did you know?"

"KEKEKEKEKE look out your window!" Mamori rushed to the window to find the blond haired demon standing right in front of her house. "Hey, come out! Let's go!"

"Wait to where?"

"Just come out!"

Mamori quickly got out of her PJs and into a pair of skinny-jeans and a sweater. She ran outside to find Hiruma and he said, "What took so long, fuckin' manager?"

"Don't call me that! So where are we going?"

"Kekeke aren't you daring, going out with a man in the middle of the night. This ruins your perfect angelic girl image kekeke" He said as he took out his little black book and it seemed like he marked something in there.

"What! You're the one who told me to come out! And the person I'm going out with is you! There's no reason to put that in your black-mail book! It doesn't threaten me at all!"

"Fuckin' manager, you're not fun at all…. "

"You never answered me! Where are we going?"

"I don't know KEKEKE we're on an adventure!" Hiruma crackled. Mamori began arguing and calling him irresponsible until they reached a park nearby.

Mamori and Hiruma both sat on a swing side by side and Mamori said, "You played a good game today."

"Yeah, I know. It's because of you, fuckin' manager. If you didn't suggest that play we wouldn't be able to get that touchdown. So thanks."

Mamori blushed and she looked away from Hiruma. There was an awkward silence for a while. To break away from the silence Mamori said, "So… what now?"

"I don't know fuckin' manager" Hiruma said as he got up.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Mamori yelled.

Hiruma stood behind Mamori and grabbed the chains of the swings and then he bent down lower and he whispered into her ear, "Then what should I call you? Mamori?"

She could feel his breath against her neck, it tickled her. She blushed and she didn't know what to say. "Kekeke, I guess you prefer fuckin' manager better then."

"No! Call me by my name!" Mamori said as she stood up and turned around to face Hiruma. She was glowing red.

Hiruma couldn't resist and he leaned in and kissed Mamori on the lips. Mamori closed her eyes and kissed him back, but after a few seconds she pushed him and yelled "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you? What else fuckin' manager?"

"Why?"

"Isn't obvious fuckin' manager? I have feelings for you and I can't resist you."

Mamori was smiling and a tear rolled down her eyes and she said "didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Oh yeah, it's fuckin' girlfriend now!" He said as he hugged Mamori.

"HIRUMA!" she said as she slightly pushed him away.

"What? You don't like me hugging you?"

"No, it's that you're always cussing!"

"Eh, whatever. Now that you're my fuckin' girlfriend…. Kiss me again!"

"HIRUMA! STOP!" she tried to pull away, but she finds herself giving in to the devil.

After, Hiruma brought her home and she went upstairs still blushing. Then she thought, 'I don't need to tell Onii-chan about this…. Oh Kami, I hope he doesn't find out about this.'

That same time, Mamoru found himself sneezing. 'I wonder what's going on, maybe my baby sister is dreaming about me now!' he smiled at the thought.


	3. After Practice

A month later…

Hiruma shot gun fires into the air and released Cerberus on his team. "YAH HA! Run Faster!" He was determined to get his team in top shape before the next game roamed around. He did not want to lose to anyone. From the corner of his eyes he could see Mamori run over.

"Hiruma!" She yelled, "Stop what you're doing! They're going to get hurt!"

"Shut up Fucking Manager, I know what I'm doing." He laughed.

Soon afterwards Cerberus was called back and gave him a treat. Exhausted, the team came back. Mamori offers everyone a drink and started lecturing Hiruma on being too tough on everyone. Hiruma ignored Mamori and let her go on and on and on. "Mamori Nee-chan," Sena spoke, "its okay, and I think Hiruma knows what he's doing."

"Kekeke," Hiruma laughed, "Even the Brat thinks you're too much."

Another argument emerged. Hiruma took out his gun and pointed at Mamori as she took a broom and went into attacking position. The team takes this chance to escape from the club house. Everyone left the club house thinking that Hiruma and Mamori will never, at least in this life time, get along with each other. Oh, were they wrong.

"Good job fuckin' Manager, they all left." He chuckled.

"Stop calling me that! Anyways, it's not my fault, it's your fault! If you aren't so rough on them, maybe they will stay a little longer. if you were just a little nicer to them you'll probably have more members too…."

Hiruma wrapped his arms around Mamori from the back and says, "Well I'm sorry Fuckin' Manager, I didn't mean to scare everyone away… But you do realize that the game is only a week away." He first placed a light kiss on the top of her head then Mamori turns her head back and right before she speaks, Hiruma takes the chance to kiss her. His hand slowly reached down….

"Stop being such a pervert!" Mamori blushed.

"Kekeke, what were you thinking of Fuckin' Manager? You're a little perverted, aren't you?" Hiruma laughs.

Mamori blushes, "NO! You're the perverted one! And STOP calling me FUCKIN' MANAGER!"

"Yeah… yeah, FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND" Hiruma pined her down on the table knocking down over all the hand-sculpted figures of the team. His body is pressed against her and he's holding her hands above her head so she wouldn't be able to push him away. He kissed her and she tried to resist, but Hiruma bit her lips causing her to open her mouth slightly. Hiruma then put his tongue in her mouth and gives her a deep kiss.

"Mmm" Mamori groaned. Hiruma slowly runs his hands up her legs and right when he's about to get near her panties, he hears the door rattling.

As the door opened, Mamori sprung up and got as far from Hiruma as possible. Hiruma looking pretty angry turns to see who was at the door. It was Sena. Hiruma looked as if he had anger in his eyes, "S-seeNA….. Why did you come back here... Cerberus!" Cerberus chased Sena out of the club house.

Meanwhile, Hiruma huged Mamori again and says "Where were we?"

Mamori pushed him away, "Hiruma, we can't do this here! People are going to just walk in and out! Sena almost caught us!"

"So? It's kind of exciting, like the thrill of maybe getting caught."

"No, I'm going home." Without saying a word Hiruma took Mamori's bag along with his own bag and rifle and held her hand and walked with her.

When they finally reached her house he gave her a kiss before she went in. He watched her get into her house and then he headed home. As Hiruma was walking back home he thought, 'If it wasn't for the fuckin' brat, I would have been able to deflower Mamori.' The more he thought about it the more frustrated he became. 'Fuckin' brat, I'll get him tomorrow.'

That same night, Mamori Onii-chan called her, "Hey Mamori, I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh really? What is it Onii-chan?" Mamori questioned.

"Well, in about two weeks I'll be done with school so…. I'm coming back to Japan!" he shouted.

"Oh that's great news!" Mamori smiled, but her smile started to fade when she finally realized, how was he going to explain to him about Hiruma and how was she going to explain to Hiruma about her overprotective brother?


	4. The Bet

The next day, Hiruma was in bad mood. Instead of just punishing Sena, he punished everyone. He made them do five times of what they would normally do in a day. "Hey, Sena, do you think Hiruma is in a bad mood today?" Monta questioned. "I think it might be my fault…" Sena said. "What did you do?" Monta screamed. "Well yesterday, I sort of interrupted him and Mamori discussing something." Sena admitted. "Only Mamori isn't scared of him huh?" Sena looked at Monta for a second and responded "Yes."

Hiruma fired a bazooka into the air and called his team to come to him. Hiruma discussed a new play to them. They then practiced that play a few times. After practice everyone left tired, however Hiruma stayed. He went back to the club house looking for errors and new ways to defeat the Ojo White Knights. Mamori came in with a cup of coffee, "Mind if I come in?" she smiled.

"Kekeke, whatever I say, you're going to come in anyways, Fuckin' Manager." He crackles.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that!" she puffs up her face.

"Oh, yeah your name is now Fuckin' girlfriend. I keep on forgetting. Kekeke."

"I'm serious! Can you just not curse anymore?" Mamori already knew the answer, it was going to be no. So then she scooted up to him and asked, "New play?"

"Yeah." He said as he just blew another bubble with his chewing gum.

"Let me help you." Mamori was the only person Hiruma trusted to work on the plays with him. She was smart and insightful; those were one of the qualities that Hiruma loved about Mamori. After finishing the play He kissed her on her cheeks. Mamori blushed red and an image of her Onii-chan popped out in her head. "Hey, Hiruma… I-"

"What?"

"I have something to tell you." She swallowed.

"What is it?"

She didn't know where to start, should she tell her she had a brother? Or should she tell him her brother is someone who is just as scary as he is? She didn't know what to do… so she just said, "Oh, nevermind it wasn't important."

Since Mamori couldn't tell Hiruma that that's her brother, she decided maybe it will be easier if she told her brother first. That night, Mamori called her brother, "Onii-chan?"

"Mamori? That's odd, I usually call you first. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just… th…there's this boy-"

"THERE'S A WHAT? BOY?" Mamoru yelled.

Mamori could sense his anger, "NO! you didn't let me finish! I said, there's this _boysenberry_ tart at the bakery I tried today and it was delicious! And I wanted to go get it with you when you come back!"

"Oh, is that it? Oh, silly girl, Onii-chan will of course go get it with you." His voice was gentle again.

Mamori couldn't tell either one of them, so she just decided to keep this all a secret. She just hoped that everything will fix itself.

The game was approaching which made practices tougher and tougher. After practice, Hiruma was exhausted but he still had to look over some of the weak points in the line-up. Mamori stayed with him until he finished. When he finished he pinned down Mamori to the walls of the club house. He kissed her lips then he kissed her cheeks, then he went down to her neck and slowly kissed it as he went down. He let his hands roam down her body until he got to her breasts- Mamori pushed him away and shouted "NO!"

"Don't be such a prude."

"No means No."

"How about we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If we win the next game, then… you'll do what I want."

Mamori thought for a little bit… She did want to lose her virginity to him, but she was seriously scared to… but then it's now or never… "Fine!"

"You better not plot against me, so we'll lose" He sneered.

"Noo, I know you'll win." She laughed.

"Oh, so you do want me," He winked

Mamori blushed and gave him a kiss.

*Rattle Rattle* the noises came from the door; someone was trying to open it. Mamori jumped off of Hiruma and tried to act natural. It was Kurita. He came in "FUCKIN' FATASS!" Hiruma snapped and he grabbed his AK-47 and started shooting here and there. Kurita bounced away.

Mamori laughs, "Good thing that door is always jammed!"

* * *

><p>The day before the game, Mamori decided to go shopping for some sexy lingerie. Consequently, she bumps into Suzuna. "Mamori-nee!" she shouted out.<p>

"Suzuna? What are you doing here?" She blushed.

"I work here, but shouldn't I ask what's going on?" Suzuna winked, "It's because of Yoi-nii, right?" Mamori turns completely red. "Ha, I knew something was up between you guys!"

"Can you not tell anyone it's sort of a secret?"

"Okay, no problem! But, you have to tell me everything! Like why you're here."

"Well, I had a bet with Hiruma…. If we win the game tomorrow…. I-I… w-will." Mamori couldn't finish the rest of her sentence, but Suzuna already knew where this was headed…

"Oh! So you're going to have sex with him! First time huh?" Suzuna laughed. Mamori nodded. Mamori then asked for Suzuna's opinion on what she should wear. They spent a while, Mamori got a few sets, but she decided that she will wear a matching set of lacey maroon bra and panties.

When she got home, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mamori answered.

"Hey!" Mamoru exclaimed, "Guess what! I'll be home on Sunday!"

"That's great!" Then Mamori thought, 'That's perfect that's the day after the game… so Hiruma and I-'She shook her head at the thought of it. "I can't wait to see you."


	5. Reward and Surprise

"TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer began, "DEIMON BATS WINS 40-38! The crowd is going wild!" Sena was carried by his team members and they all cheered/cried together. "YAH HA!" Hiruma shoots rockets into the air and Mamori has her hands over her mouth in disbelief that they won the Ojou Knights.

A minute later…. The crowd became silent. The celebrating team members became confused with the audience reactions. "What's going on?" Sena asked? The team looked at the audience all staring all in the same direction. The team turned to see what was going on and they all became froze for a few seconds, the image of Mamori and Hiruma embracing and kissing each other. "NOOOO! MAMORI-CHANNN!" Monta cried. "Hiruma that devil!"

Sean gave a nervous laugh, "Ha… I guess it can't be helped."

"Huh? Huh? HUH?" The huh-huh-huh brothers "huhed".

"I knew it all along!" Taki said as he raised a leg up.

"Shut up! Stupid brother." Suzuna said.

Mamori broke off from his kiss, "Hiruma! What are you doing? There are so many people around!" Mamori whispered to him.

"Let them see," he winked. And then he took her hand and left the stadium.

"Hiruma! Where are we going?"

"I'm going to collect my prize." Hiruma brought her over to the inn that he's been living in. When they got in the room Hiruma pushed Mamori on to the bed. He was very aggressive; he forceful kissed her. He wrestled his tongue with hers and he ripped her shirt off of her. He saw the lacey maroon bra that she was wearing, it was very sexy. He put his hands under the bra and gave her breast a squeeze, "Ahh," Mamori moaned. He then put one hand behind her back and unhooked the whole thing. The bra was nice, but Hiruma thought it would of looked better off. Mamori's rosy pink nipples were showing right in front of him, he took one in his mouth and the other he rubbed. This made Mamori moan his name, "Y-Yoichiii!"

Mamori pushed him off, "Wait, let me borrow your shower."

"What are you talking about fuckin' manager?"

"We just got back from the game, I'm all sweaty." She explained.

"Tch, who cares," He said as he pounced on her, "I don't care if you're sweaty." And so he continued right where he left off. He placed soft kisses down her body and he tore off her pants. He saw the panties and he loved how sexy they made her look, but again, they looked better off.

He parted her legs and he began to kiss between them. "S-stop that's dirty!" Mamori screamed, but he ignored her and continued. He licked the pink pearl and sucked on it making her moan. He put his tongue between her folds and twirled it along. After he got up and he removed his shirt, he laid on top of her and kissed her. He moved his hands between her legs and he put a finger in and slowly pumped the finger in and out of her. He soon added another finger in. He pumped his fingers faster and faster through her. "Ohhh, Yoichi!" she cried.

When he stopped Mamori pushed him over, she felt a bulge between his legs and using her body she rubbed against it, "ugghh." He said in a low and deep voice. She moved down and she unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He then pulled off his boxers and his member sprang out. Mamori gently put her hand around it and slowly moved up and down his shaft. It made him groan with pleasure. She licked the top of it and then she took him in her mouth. She moved up and down his long hard stick while sucking on it. "Mamori… ohh yeahh… right there." He said. He took his hands and grabbed the back of her head and he pushed her and pulled her so she could take him at a faster speed. "Mamori, I'm going to cum," He said, "Ughh." He came into her mouth and she swallowed it all. She got back up and she kissed him.

Hiruma rolled her back to the bottom and he rubbed himself against her. He probed her entrance, he was teasing her. "Do you want this?" He asked her.

"Yes," she blushed.

He rubbed against her again. "What did you say you want?" he teased.

Mamori blushed red, "I want you…"

"What part of me do you want? You want my hot cock in you pussy don't you?" He crackled. Mamori nodded. "Well you'll have to say it or else I won't give it to you."

"I want your cock." Mamori whispered.

"Where do you want it?"

"In me." She blushed.

"I can't hear you."

"I WANT YOUR COCK IN ME" she screamed. He could use this in this threat notebook one day against her, but at this moment he could care less about his threat book. All he wanted now is to be in her. He pushed through her barrier. "NHH AHHH!" Mamori cried. A tear rolled down her cheeks

"Are you alright? Want me to stop?" Hiruma asked.

"No, don't stop." She moaned.

Hiruma started off slow and over time he increased his pace. Mamori painful cries slowly became cries of pleasure. Hiruma took him out of her and turned her around so that she was on all fours. He trusted at her from behind making her scream his name, "YOICHII! Ohh my godd! Yoichi! NGHHAHH ahhh!"

They switched position again he placed Mamori on top of him and she bounced up and down his member vigorously. He grabbed her beasts and he leaned down to kiss him some more. He rolled her over so he'd be on top again and he trusted deep into her, "OHH YESS!" she screamed.

Both of them felt that their climax was near. Hiruma trusted her for the last time and they came together. He fell by Mamori's side and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Mamori woke up feeling sore. She turned to see Hiruma right next to her. He was watching her; she blushed. "Good morning." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." She blushed. She got up and wrapped a blanket around herself and headed to the shower.

When she got out of the shower, Hiruma was already dressed. Hiruma put his arms around her and kissed her lips. "Hey, are you busy tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" Mamori asked.

"Well, my friend who was in America came back to Japan today… and he asked if I wanted to go out for lunch the day after he comes back."

'Wait, Onii-chan was supposed to come back today….There's no way… it's just a coincidence.' Mamori thought. "Umm… What's the name of your friend?" Mamori asked.

"Mamoru." Hiruma answered. Mamori froze up. "Mamori?" Hiruma said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." She answered.

Later Hiruma walked her back home. He gave her a goodbye kiss and she walked into her house. To her surprise there was Mamoru. He was sleeping on the sofa.

"Onii-chan?" she asked.

Mamoru sprang up and hugged his baby sister. "OHH! Where were you?" he asked, "I took an earlier flight, so I arrived yesterday! I wanted to surprise you, but you weren't home!"

"Oh, I was at my friends house." She said.

"Friend? You never told me? Which friend?" Mamoru questioned.

"I was... at… Suzuna's." Mamori lied. "I'm a bit tired because we stayed up late talking so I didn't get much sleep."

"Okay! Go get some sleep and when you wake up I want you to accompany me!" he smiled.

Mamori went upstairs to her room and texted Suzuna's everything and Suzuna told Mamori she could use her name whenever he was out with "Yoi-nii".


	6. Busted

The next day...

Mamori got dressed and went downstairs. "Where are you going?" Mamoru asked.

"Ummm... I'm going to..." She began to look down, "Suzuna's!"

"Okay."

"Why are you awake so early? Don't you have jet lag?"

"I do, but I promised to meet someone."

"Someone? Someone special?" Mamori raised her eyebrow.

"I guess you can say... 'special'"

"Is it a girl?"

"Why are you asking so much! If I don't leave now I'm going to be late. I will tell you later. I'll let you meet him one day."

'Wait. Did Mamoru just say him?' Mamori questioned. 'It's just a coincidence. What are the chances that he knows Hiruma?' She chose to believe that it was all a coincidence and she left the house and she walked to the little cafe a few blocks down. From the window, she is able to see Hiruma's blond spikes poking up. She smiled at the thought of just seeing him again. But her smile soon started to fade, her eyes widened and her heart began to race when she saw the back of a man who had the same chestnut colored hair as her. She began to turn around and she walked away.

She took out her phone and she began to text Hiruma. 'Hey, I don't think I can make it today. I'm not feeling very well. I'm Sorry! I'll make it up to you next time'.

'Are you alright? Oh, how are you going to make it up to me?' Hiruma texted suggestively.

'I'm fine. Don't worry, you will find out later.' Mamori playfully responded.

'Can't wait, Fuckin' Girlfriend!'

Mamori couldn't help but to blush at his text. She found herself at a playground and she began to sit on the swings. She remembered back in the past when she was sad Onii-chan would buy her a cream puff at the local store and bring her to the park. She would go on the swing and scream "Higher!" and her brother would push her higher. She felt as if she betrayed her own brother that she loved so much by lying to him. She also did not know how to confront Hiruma about Mamoru. She began to cry as she thought about how she's hurting the people she loves.

After calming down for a bit, she decides to go get a cream puff. She stares at the cream puff, making sure she gets the biggest and heaviest ones. Before she get's a chance to tell the worker which one she wanted she hears, "Fuckin' Manager". She slowly turned her head. 'Fuck' was the only thing that came up. Her heart stopped, her mouth dropped, and life as she knows it began to crumble into pieces. There they were, Hiruma and Mamoru standing next to each other.

Mamoru eyes began to widen. "Mamori?" he called.

'Kill me now.' Mamori thought. "Hi," she awkwardly waved to the both of them.

"You know her?" Hiruma asked?

"She's my sister. How do you guys know each other?"

"Wow! What a coincidence! She's m-"

"Manager for football!" Mamori interrupted. She began to give signals to Hiruma hinting him not to tell Mamoru about their relationship. However Hiruma honestly did not know what she was saying. It was easy to understand what Mamori was saying on the field to him with her secret sign language to him; however when it came to regular talk, it did not work out at all.

"We're also-" Hiruma began.

"In the same grade!" Mamori shouted. "How do you know Hiruma?" she said to try to change the subject.

"Well, it was because we are both interested in guns and one day we ended up at the same shooting range and we started talking and we have the same interests like guns and blac- " he stopped himself for a minute, "I mean, and football."

"So all this time the 'sister' you've talked about is Mamori." Hiruma said.

"Yup. Ain't she lovely?"

"Very lovely. It's weird how the sister you've always told me about is now my girlfriend."

"HIRUMA!" Mamori shouted. Mamoru became quiet. 'Shit! He's done it now. WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?' Mamori began to freak out.

Mamoru, slowly raised his head with a weird grin on his face, "Hiruma, I didn't catch what you just said, can you repeat it?"

"I said, Now she's my girlfriend."

Mamori swore she heard something snap. Mamoru pulled out a pistol from his back pocket and cocked it. Hiruma did the same thing and then they were at a draw. " Heee... rue... maaa... You're dating my sister?" Mamoru sneered.

"Tch. Yeah? And what?"

"You little piece of shit. I'm going to fucking kill you." He screamed.

Mamori ran right in the middle of them, "Wait! I thought you guys liked each other?"

They both put their guns down because they were afraid to hurt Mamori. "Not anymore, baby sister!"

"Please can the both of you not fight?"

"No." Mamoru said as he pulled Mamori away. "We're going home. And I don't care what you have to say about it."

Hiruma was about to pull Mamori back until Mamori said, "No, don't I'll talk to him. Don't worry."

"Shut up. Stop talking to him." He dragged Mamori all the way home.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Mamori cried.

"You should stay away from him. He's not a good person!"

"He's your friend! How can you say that?" She screamed.

"It's exactly because I'm his friend, that's why I'm telling you. I know him."

"You don't know anything about him." She cried as she ran up to her room.


	7. Apologies from yours truly

Sorry for the late update! I finally settled down in a new place and I finally found time to write again! I promise more chapters are coming! Sorry for the wait guys! And thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) Give me some feedback!


End file.
